Silly Daddy!
by FancyToaster
Summary: Wally hears his daughter laughing with some boy. What will come of this? 3/4 One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: Most of trhe characters belong to KND which I do not own. *pouts and sighs***

**Since I uodated so late I decided to produce a one shot! Review! **

Wally smiled as he saw his daughter walk into their home. She was 14 and had long blonde hair, purplish-browninsh eyes, and a small nose. She was beautiful but she didn't care. "Hi, daddy!" She was a big daddy's girl.

"Hiya, Paige!" His smile faded when he saw the boy who was following her. He had a pale skin complexion, red hair, big brown eyes and freckles everywhere. This was definatly Patton and Fanny's kid. He noticed that he was holding her back pack.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Beetles." The boys said. Wally got worried for a minute. He felt like he was going to lose his little girl.

"Good afternoon, Ryan." Ryan looked over at Paige's dad. Wally sighed as Paige started talking to him. He wasn't listening.

"...we're just gonna work on a project for class. It's due in a week. Is it okay if I go over his house tomorrow. Ryan really doesn't like it when Cody glares at him and he does it a lot." Wally stared at his little girl.

"Okay, but be back before 6. Got it?" Wally stared at the boy. No way was he going to let her slip through his fingers. Not in a million years. The two had already left and he heard her giggling.

"Wally? Are you okay? You have this weird look on your face." He snapped back into reality. He saw his beautiful wife of 18 years looking back at him.

"Kuki, how old is Paige?"

"14."

"Okay. I guess I'll have to talk to her." Kuki looked at him. She forgot that he was a doctor and tended to look at things from the science side.

"About what?" She didn't want her daughter being freaked out by her weird doctor dad.

"Nothin'" He said opened her mouth to say something but he kissed her. "I love ya' but I can't really take anymore questions. Okay?"

"Fine." She said walking off. Soon after Ryan walked out of the house.

"Goodbye, Mr. Beetles."

"Bye, Ryan." Wally said closing the door.

Wally walked into his daughter's room. It remined him so much of, well, him. Everything was orange and she had MMA fighters on her wall. She had been a tomboish daddy's girl and Wally didn't want that to change. Not now at least.

"Paige?"

"Yeah, daddy?" She sat up on her bed. Wally sat beside her. _This is gonna be hard, _Wally thought.

"Well, I really don't know how to put this but, do you like Ryan?"

"Yeah, daddy! He's one of my bestest friends." He remembered when Kuki would give the same response when asked about him.

"Okay then." He shut his eyes tightly. "You're not talking to your dad. You're talking to Dr. Beetles, okay?"

"'Kay, Dr. Beetles." Paige giggled.

"Are you on your period right now?" He still had his eyes shut.

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Obviously she had his temper and Kuki's voice.

"Oh my goodness! KUKI! GET IN HERE!" Wally screamed. Kuki ran into the room.

"Who's hurt?" Paige was still angry with her father for being so rude. Cody followed. He was 17, and looked like a male Kuki except his eyes were a sea green.

"No one, yet," Wally said. He looked at his daughter with a disapproving look. Cody looked around. He didn't find my coke_!_ _He didn't find my coke!_ Cody thought. He got worried.

"What happened?" Kuki said tiredly.

"Paige is PREGNANT!" Wally yelled. Paige was shocked. Cody laughed. Kuki scoffed.

"NO I'M NOT, DAD! WHY WOULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT!" Paige yelled.

"DON'T YELL AT ME , YOUNG LADY!" Wally yelled back. Paige calmed herself down but Kuki got angry.

"YOU DESERVE IT! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT? WE RAISED HER BETTER! Didn't we?" Kuki got sadder._ I know we started this family when we were young, but we raised them better, right? _Kuki thought. Wally saw that she was sad.

"Paige an'Cody can you give me and your mom some space. We have to talk about something serious." Paige and Cody went into the living room. Kuki sat down next to him on Paige's bed.

"We raised her better, Wally. I know we did. Do you?" Kuki said.

"Yeah but so did our parents and look what happened to us. We had Cody when we were 16! I just don't want that happening'to Paige."

"Our parents didn't think that we would do something like that. We know she might. We just have to trust her. Not a lot but some."

"What if-"

"Don't worry about what if's! You'll drive yourself crazy! We're doing a great job. If you don't trust her then trust me. I'll know if she's pregnant and I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

"I swear." He squeased her hand. She smiled at him.

"They don't know that's it's hard bein' a parent an' all."

"Cody does. I'm pretty sure Paige does too. You see she isn't worried about how she looks or if any boys like her. That's why she has mainly guy friends. Ryan just so happeneds to be her _best_ friend. He's gonna be over a lot but knowing his parents he won't try anything without Fanny getting on his case. She'll be okay." He kissed her forehead. "You okay, Wally?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll be a doctor at the hospital and a dad at home." Kuki smiled at him.

"Well I'm gonna go be a mom." She gave him a small kiss and went into the living room. Today was arare day when her kids got along. Paige was giggling and Cody was probably telling her about his childhood.

"...I'm glad he didn't find my coke stache!" Cody said quietly. Kuki checked out his room. Sure enough she found it.

"CODY SHANE BEETLES, PAIGE MAI-LEEN BEETLES, AND WALLABEE AUSTIN BEETLES! GET INTO THE KITCHEN THIS INSTANT!"

"Crud!" Cody said as he walked into the kitchen.


End file.
